


Anger of the Betrayed

by Eldabe



Series: 30_hath Challenge Fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was Rowena’s idea at the beginning, but nothing would have come of it had Helga not gathered them together again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger of the Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [30_hath](http://community.livejournal.com/30_hath) challenge-a-day community on Livejournal. 
> 
> More details can be found on my dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/4828.html).

It was Rowena’s idea at the beginning, but nothing would have come of it had Helga not gathered them together again, giving Rowena’s idle suggestion a new sense of purpose.

Godric found them an ideal location in the Scottish highlands, far from prying Muggle eyes. And it was Salazar who suggested sperating the students into Houses, to better nurture and train each student's individual talents.

It wasn’t until later, as Salazar stormed from the castle, that Helga finally asked, chasing after him with tears in her eyes. “Was that always your intent, Salazar? To splinter and shatter the unity of this school? Our school, Salazar!”

Salazar had turned, a hint of malice in his cold green eyes, and then he spat at Helga’s feet. “Stop talking as a visionary and idealist, Helga. This school will never be unified.”

And in the end it was Helga Hufflepuff, tears still glittering in her eyes, who drew her wand and said in a voice harsh and certain. “Go now, Salazar Slytherin, go and never come back. We don’t need you anymore.”


End file.
